Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, server and client for content management.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During shooting of a movie or a television production, many members of crew are used to monitor the production. For example, members of crew spend time monitoring certain good shots, or changes in scene. A member of crew has to write (either electronically or using pen and paper) time codes, scene numbers and the like. This is time consuming.
It is an aim of the present disclosure to alleviate this problem.